Fear Her
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Lorsque Sam et Dean arrivent dans cette ville, ils se rendent compte d'un fait étrange. Et si les dessins devenaient réels ? Et si les morts tombaient à cause de ceux-ci ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt :** Il ne pensait pas que cela finirait ainsi  
 **Note :** …Celui qui comprend d'où vient le titre, à un cookie.

Les rues étaient silencieuses, en ce dimanche soir. Tout le monde était couché, à attendre, non sans une crainte affirmée, que le lundi se lève, le retour du travail avec. Comme pour marquer le coup, l'air se faisait glacial, annonçant un hiver qui approchait à grands pas.  
Sinon pour les chats miaulant, les rats des poubelles et les quelques âmes errantes se promenant, les rues se faisaient désertes, tant l'heure était petite, tant on était en cette période où on était autant la nuit que le jour.  
Il était trois heures du matin et demi, approximativement. C'est en tout cas ce qu'indiquait l'horloge interne de l'ordinateur qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Elle, qui, tenait son carnet, son crayon, et qui semblait griffonner avec acharnement. Elle était comme possédée, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
Petit à petit, les traits prenaient formes, donnant lieu à un dessin d'une qualité indéniable, mais à l'aspect que certains trouveraient inquiétant.  
Une pause. Elle se devait de remettre une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Sinon, la vue était brouillée, et c'était plus compliqué pour donner quelque chose de bien.

Elle reprit son dessin.

Les rues restaient silencieuses, tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il n'était qu'un homme ordinaire, père de famille. Il avait juste…Débordé un peu. Juste un peu, juste assez pour mettre son intimité dans celle d'une autre. Une autre qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa femme. Sauf peut-être pour les mèches blondes. Cela devait être son petit péché mignon.  
Sortant de sa voiture, il n'était qu'à deux pas de la porte. Il ne se doutait pas, que, cette porte, il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Pour lui, si on omettait le petit plaisir coupable, tout allait bien, c'était une journée normale.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un son. Un bruit. Provenant des hauteurs. Levant la tête, il eut juste le temps de percevoir des éclats roses, avant de tomber au sol.  
Le rose se mêla au rouge. Un chien hurla.

La jeune fille avait terminé son dessin. Satisfaite, elle souffla un bon coup, et songea enfin à se laisser tomber au sommeil. 

* * *

Une bière à la main, alors qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour être surement l'heure pour ce genre de petit plaisir, Dean consultait le journal en face de lui. A ses côtés, son frère. Sam semblait bien frais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait sûrement pas tant dormi – les frères avaient cette habitude de ne pas tellement être amis avec le sommeil -.  
Dean, quant à lui, rattrapait sa nuit, confondant l'alcool et le café au niveau des effets.

\- Trois meurtres en l'espace d'un mois. Enfin, trois « accidents »  
\- Je vois ça.

Cette petite ville avait dû être chamboulée, mais selon les articles, ils ne semblaient pas faire le lien, entre un mort à coup de pot de fleur, un qui était tombé dans son bain et le dernier : un accident de tondeuse à gazon. Selon eux, les trois évènements n'avaient rien à voir, et ils n'avaient émis aucune théorie là-dessus.  
Tous étaient à divers endroits de la ville. Tous étaient faits d'une différente façon. Tous étaient morts d'un accident « domestique », mais aucuns ne se ressemblaient. L'une étudiante, l'autre père de famille et le dernier, un petit papi qui n'avait semblé rien demandé à personne sinon de vivre sa vie tranquillement.

Dean termina sa bière, son regard vert se tournant vers son frère. Il était évident qu'ils allaient y aller. Ce n'était pas si loin en plus. A cinq heures de route tout au plus.  
Mais les deux Winchester avait déjà vécu bien pire

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi on va avoir à faire, mais mieux vaut s'y rendre.

Ils sortirent du bar, et se mirent en route, tandis que du AC/DC se mit à résonner dans le véhicule qui démarra sans attendre. 

* * *

Toujours occupée à dessiner, elle laissait son imagination prendre forme sur le papier. Cela semblait bien l'amuser, vu le sourire qu'elle avait. Pourtant, faire un croquis d'un cimetière, n'avait rien d'amusant.  
Mais la sonnette l'interrompit. Se levant, elle alla ouvrir. Se tenant devant elle, un ami. Ami à l'air plutôt atypique : un t-shirt d'une vague série obscure, une veste jaune pétante et des cheveux en bataille, comme s'il avait oublié de se les coiffer. Ses yeux marron noirs brillaient d'une joie intense, sûrement à l'idée de la revoir :

\- Fanny !  
\- A….Arthur ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là…

Reculant, Fanny laissa pourtant entrer cet ami de longue date, cette connaissance, cet ancien camarade. Ce garçon brillant, qui ne brillait pas forcément par ses notes, mais par la joie qu'il savait accumuler et diffuser un peu partout.  
Fanny et Arthur avaient tous les deux étudiés le même domaine : l'art. L'art en général, l'apprenant sans relâche, dans une classe aux niveaux différents, mais à l'ambiance bordée d'un amour pour l'art sans mesure.  
Et surtout, contenant un certain nombre de délire, donc de bonne humeur, donc…Rapprochant un peu tout ce petit monde ensemble.

\- Je suis rentré…. J'ai pas vraiment… réussi ma carrière.

Sa carrière ? Fanny mis un peu de temps avant de se rappeler. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté leur ville, elle qui n'avait jamais bougé, reclus, restant là, comptant sur l'argent de ses parents, elle avait fini par oublier qu'Arthur était parti, lui. Parti loin, faire ses preuves dans la peinture, ou la photographie. Il sembla à la jeune fille que le garçon aimait les deux. Que c'était pour cette raison, qu'ils ne se voyaient plus.

Alors qu'il semblait assez désespéré de ce constat, Fanny ressentit de la peine pour lui. Elle savait que de nos jours, les artistes n'étaient pas forcément du genre à gagner de l'argent.  
Elle lui montra le canapé où elle se trouvait avant qu'il n'arrive, et le laissa s'installer.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement, soucieuse de s'enquérir de l'état de son ami  
\- Hm….Ca ira, merci. C'est juste que du coup, mes vieux veulent que je trouve un « vrai » boulot, tout ça. Tu pourrais pas me dépanner en attendant que je trouve ? Genre…Je pensais….Faire un duo avec toi, une collaboration….Et aussi, mes vieux ne veulent plus que je rentre chez moi….

Fanny ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, et fronça les sourcils, s'installant à son tour dans le canapé, attrapant machinalement son carnet, le serrant contre elle.

\- Mais d'ailleurs ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens, toi ? Fini-il par demander à son tour  
\- Oh moi…Je…. Je dessine encore, oui. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de succès, alors je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider.

Arthur prit un air contrit. Sûrement devait-il se douter qu'il ne trouverait pas du travail aussi facilement.  
Soudain quelque chose sembla l'interloquer. Fanny avait baissé ses gardes, se détendant, et son carnet devenait visible :

\- Oh ! Tu dessinais ! Je peux voir ?!

Fanny regarda son ami. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle refusé de l'aider ? Elle lui tendit son carnet, dont il se saisit.  
Ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Le dessin était d'une très bonne qualité – il voyait combien Fanny avait progressé -, mais il reflétait quelque chose de morbide.

Un homme, était allongé au sol, au milieu des tombes. Des nuages semblaient envahir le ciel, et ça n'avait rien de jovial.

\- …Tu as des problèmes dans ta vie ? se retrouva t-il obligé de demander

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. A y réfléchir, elle vivait seule, en autarcie, elle ne voyait pas grand monde, sinon sa mère, mais ça ne comptait pas, puisqu'elle l'entendait surtout au téléphone.  
Elle ne se rappelait même plus pour quelle raison elle vivait ainsi. C'était arrivé, c'est tout ce dont elle était sûre.  
Ses seuls amis se trouvaient sur internet, avec qui elle discutait sur ses centres d'intérêts. Et encore, on ne pouvait pas tant appeler ça des amis, vu combien elle avait tendance à oublier qu'ils existaient.  
Mais sinon…  
Mais être seule pouvait-il brouiller les humeurs et rendre morose au point de dessiner un homme à l'air mort, dans un cimetière ?  
Fanny n'en savait rien.

\- Je ne sais pas…Depuis quelques temps, je fais cette série de dessins…

Fanny n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de se confier, mais elle finit par le faire, tournant les quelques pages de son carnet, dévoilant d'autres dessins.  
D'autres dessins du même gabarit. Aussi noirs. Aussi tristes. Aussi moroses.  
Aussi…Horribles.

Arthur trouvait ça aussi fascinant qu'effrayant.  
Relevant la tête, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, des bribes d'inquiétude. Les artistes aimaient à créer quand ils se sentaient mal, et Fanny semblait se sentir mal…. Pour dessiner ça, non ?

Il s'attarda à nouveau sur le cimetière.

\- On dirait le cimetière qui est un peu plus loin, au nord.  
\- Ah ? Je sais pas….J'aime pas vraiment le cimetière

Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais secoua la tête :

\- Ok. …Ecoute Fanny…Si tu veux, je peux rester un peu chez toi ? Tu manques peut-être de compagnie et…Ca a donné ces dessins, et… Enfin si tu veux

L'hôte de la maison fronça les sourcils, s'emportant soudain, sans aucune raison. Elle serra son carnet contre elle, à nouveau, et s'exclama :

\- Tu me penses folle ? Dépressive ?!

Elle n'avait aucune raison de crier, elle n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi. Surtout quand cette situation lui semblait plus normale qu'elle ne l'était.  
Mais peut-être l'isolation la perturbait plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Non, non, mais disons que… Tu vois d'autres gens ? Je ne sais pas…Je suis désolé, balbutia Arthur qui tenait de se rattraper comme il pouvait

Se radoucissant, Fanny soupira. Non, en fait, peut-être qu'Arthur avait raison. Qu'à force de rester enfermée, dans sa bulle, dans son monde, de ne parler qu'à la caissière du supermarché du coin, elle n'allait pas très bien :

\- …Tu peux rester, si tu veux….  
\- Chouette. J'en profiterais pour te faire un peu sortir

Il la taquinait, bien sûr. Fanny se laissa encore aller au soupir, pourtant. Mais sûrement que ça lui ferait du bien, aussi. Finissant par la laisser, Arthur suggéra qu'il aille chercher ses affaires.

Une fois sortit de l'appartement de son amie, il commença à se promener dans les rues, en direction de chez lui. En chemin, comme c'était une petite ville, et qu'il ne vivait pas loin, il s'arrêta devant le cimetière.  
Celui-ci semblait bien agité. Des voitures de polices étaient garées devant, avec les pompiers en plus.  
Seul élément étrange de ce décor, une impala noire, plantée dans un coin, comme un avertissement funèbre.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils, et pris par une étrange curiosité, grimpa le mur du cimetière, en passant par un endroit où le mur devenait moins haut, entrant dans le cimetière par pure effraction.

Ne sachant pas d'où lui était venue cette idée, il se rendit compte de la bêtise de son action un peu trop tard.  
Devant lui se tenait des tombes, mais aussi, au loin, un cortège de personnes, qui ne semblaient pas là pour un enterrement, mais pour un corps, posé au sol.  
L'image du dessin de Fanny frappa immédiatement Arthur.  
Seulement, quand il avait vu ce dessin, il ne pensait pas que ça finirait ainsi.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt :** Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
 **Note :** La suite du coup. (c'est une note méga utile, j'avoue)

Arrivé à temps pour assister à la scène de meurtre, du moins, celle-ci transformée en scène de crime, Dean et Sam regardaient le garçon étalé au sol. Parce que c'était un garçon. Un adolescent. Trop jeune pour avoir mérité de mourir si jeune. Enfin, tout dépendait de ses antécédents, mais…  
Les policiers qui avaient analysé la scène semblaient prétendre que le garçon était mort en glissant bêtement sur les graviers.  
Mais les deux frères savaient qu'il en était autrement. Seulement, ils étaient arrivés trop tard, et la scène de crime avait déjà été piétinée de partout, empêchant alors d'être sûr de la vraie cause de la mort.

Soupirant, les deux frères, se faisant toujours passer pour des faux policiers, décidèrent de partir. Mais Sam, qui avait relevé la tête avant, montra à son frère, la personne jaune fluo au fond du cimetière, qui semblait être apparue alors qu'elle n'était pas là il y a une minute.  
Se jetant un regard de commun accord, les deux finirent par avancer jusqu'à Arthur…  
Qui ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'il faisait là.

Arthur, sans être petit, n'atteignait que difficilement le mètre soixante-quinze, et devant ces deux policiers, il se sentit minuscule.  
Et bien sûr, Arthur avait du mal avec les garçons plus grand que lui.  
Alors, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Trop timide, trop angoissé socialement, il avait du mal.  
Et il n'avait pas l'air très malin. Surtout avec sa veste jaune. Il n'était pas discret.

\- Fan de Doctor Who, hein ? Commença Dean en remarquant le t-shirt

Arthur haussa les épaules, regardant ailleurs, bien qu'il était plutôt content que quelqu'un reconnaisse le fandom de son t-shirt.  
Seulement, il restait intimidé par les deux agents.

\- Peux-tu nous dire comment tu es rentré ici ? demanda ensuite Dean

A y réfléchir, Arthur aurait mieux fait de courir pour s'échapper d'ici. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il pouvait parier sur la vitesse à laquelle ces deux hommes l'auraient rattrapé. Et en prime, Arthur n'avait jamais été très endurant non plus.  
Jouant avec ses mains, baissant les yeux, Arthur se rappela que malgré sa veste jaune, il restait une personne particulièrement introvertie. C'était juste qu'il aimait à montrer son originalité.

\- Hrm…. Je…Par le muret quoi…

Dean s'avança devant lui, brisant la notion d'espace personnel, augmentant la tension. Il était évident que pour les deux frères, le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille était plutôt louche. Ou alors c'était juste un morveux beaucoup trop curieux qui avait voulu voir de plus près un mort.

\- Et pourquoi ? Poursuivi l'ainé des Winchester  
\- ….Oh….Comme ça…. Y a eu un mort ?  
\- Tu es là pour ça, non ? lui rétorqua Dean sans attendre : tu ferais mieux de tout nous dire, gamin.  
\- …Disons que…C'est compliqué ? essaya de répondre Arthur, cherchant une excuse à tout ce qui se passait

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui se mit devant Arthur. Arthur, qui, eut un frisson d'effroi. Mais Sam avait ce regard doux dans les yeux, ce regard qui voulait dire « fait-moi confiance, parle-moi, tout ira bien ». Arthur qui de toute façon n'avait pas envie d'avoir de problème, lâcha juste :

\- ….Disons que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu le cimetière quoi…

Mais Arthur n'avait pas envie de parler de ce que Fanny avait dessiné. Arthur ne voulait pas parler des vraies raisons qui l'avaient poussé ici. Et les deux garçons restaient à le regarder, et ça se voyait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.

\- …Bon…D'accord, j'étais juste curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait ! J'ai vu les voitures, et tout, et je me suis demandé… Ce que c'était…

La vérité était à moitié là, mais cela sembla suffire. Même si les deux frères – bien qu'Arthur n'avait aucune idée qu'ils étaient frères -, lâchèrent :

\- D'accord, maintenant tu as vu, et tu vas vite partir, fit Dean assez brutalement  
\- Et bien sûr, tu ne diras rien aux journalistes… renchéri Sam pour faire le bon agent du FBI  
\- Promis, promis…. Je peux partir ? Vraiment, je suis désolé…

Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise.  
Heureusement, il put en effet déguerpir, et ainsi il reparti par le même endroit qu'il était venu, mais avec la même pensée restant ancré dans sa tête.  
Il devait en parler à Fanny. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Il devait essayer de comprendre le lien entre les dessins de son amie…Et ce qu'il s'était produit.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean s'échangèrent un regard :

\- Ce gamin était bizarre, marmonna Dean qui regrettait quand même de l'avoir laissé partir  
\- On aurait dû le suivre, c'est vrai…

Mais c'était trop tard, et les deux frères préférèrent réfléchir, et aller interroger la famille du proche. Bien sûr, quand ils arrivèrent, ceux-ci étaient dévastés, mais les laissèrent entrer.  
Seulement, les deux frères n'obtinrent pas vraiment d'informations intéressantes.

\- Et donc… Il n'y a pas eu d'évènement bizarre autour de votre maison ?  
\- Non je ne pense pas….  
\- Et Leo était…Un bon garçon ?  
\- Oui, il était même admirable, il avait obtenu une bourse…Et je ne peux pas croire que ça soit arrivé…. Avait soupiré la mère  
\- Mais pourquoi posez-vous ce genre de question…C'est un accident, non ? avait répliqué le père, curieux de voir le FBI débarquer pour si peu  
\- Oui, c'en est un, mais nous étudions tout de même les autres possibilités… Au cas où, avait dit Sam d'un ton rassurant à la famille

Après longue discussion, Leo n'avait semblé être qu'un garçon normal, et ce, même avant sa mort.  
Les deux frères se retrouvaient donc au point mort.  
Leur seule piste, se trouvait être l'hurluberlu à la veste jaune. Mais ils ne savaient même pas comment il s'appelait. Ni s'il avait une quelconque utilité dans cette affaire pour de vrai.

* * *

\- Fanny ! Fanny ouvre moi !

En chemin, Arthur avait pris ses affaires. Mais dans sa tête, c'était comme s'il était sur une course automobile, et que sa voiture roulait hyper vite. Du moins c'était à peu près comme ça qu'il se sentait dans son esprit.

\- Oh, tu es vraiment revenu ?  
\- Ben oui…Mais j'ai un truc à te raconter !

La jeune fille voyait bien que son ami semblait confus, disons perturbé, mais presque excité ou fasciné. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver, mais elle le laissa entrer, poser ses affaires, et s'installer dans le canapé.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Arthur finissait son histoire, Fanny se mit à déglutir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je…J'ai juste dessiné…Je ne pensais pas…

Elle semblait désespérée, et son ami l'attrapa doucement par les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu es voyante ?  
\- Mais…Mais ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose !  
\- Tu dis ça à quelqu'un qui porte un t-shirt Doctor Who, qui lis trop de comics et qui est fan de fantastique.

La réplique était tellement incongrue que Fanny garda le silence, s'accordant un léger sourire. Puis, elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait :

\- C'est juste un hasard  
\- « Le hasard c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer inaperçu »…Et même si je ne crois pas vraiment en Dieu, je pense souvent à ça. C'est Einstein qui l'a dit… Alors…

Fanny, qui n'était pas plus ancrée dans la religion que ça, ne pensait pas que cela soit possible non plus. Que Dieu ait une quelconque implication dans ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aimait à penser que le hasard existait, que tout n'était pas forcément prévu.  
Après, elle se devait tout de même d'admettre, à contre cœur que tout cela était étrange.  
Mais…C'était juste un hasard. Un dessin. Juste comme ça. Il n'y aurait pas de nouvel accident…

\- Ecoute, ce que je peux faire…C'est que si ça se reproduit, j'irais vérifier, ok ?

Arthur était gentil de se préoccuper d'elle comme ça. Après tout, c'était un ami. Et un ami de longue date, que la jeune fille n'avait pas revu depuis trop longtemps. Donc il n'était pas obligé…  
Mais tout cela effrayait Fanny, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'il vérifie ce genre de choses pour elle. Parce que…Et si ça s'avérait vrai ?  
Pourtant, elle se laissa soupirer, et fini par approuver lentement :

\- Très bien…Mais soit prudent. Je ne veux pas que… La police te pense suspect.

Quand Arthur avait raconté le passage avec le FBI, Fanny avait été un peu inquiète pour lui, même si elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils l'avaient relâché rapidement.

\- Promis, lui dit-il alors.

Elle se rappelait maintenant pourquoi elle adorait son ami. Parce qu'il était plus positif qu'elle. Plus optimiste. Plus…Brillant.  
Comme ce sourire plein de confiance qu'il lui offrait.  
Comment un garçon pareil pouvait être à ce point introverti en public ? C'était du gâchis.  
Mais Fanny elle-même souffrait d'angoisses, alors…

* * *

Minuit. L'heure du crime.  
Fanny ne dormait pas. Préoccupée par ce qui avait pu se passer aujourd'hui, l'insomnie la guettait. Pour se détendre, couchée dans son lit, elle attrapa son carnet, et se mit à dessiner frénétiquement.

Minuit.  
Et Sam et Dean n'avaient rien trouvé de concret. Mais s'il le fallait, il était prêt à fouiller toute la ville pour retrouver « Polo jaune » comme l'avait nommé Dean au bout d'un moment. Leur seul élément concret.  
Demain, ils se renseigneraient aussi à la morgue. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à faire autour de cette étrange histoire.

Mais il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

Pendant ce temps, au loin. Dans sa maison, une femme tomba accidentellement du balcon de son appartement, situé au 7ème étage.  
Elle mourut sur le coup.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Et donc, vous avez déterminé que c'était un accident ?  
\- Elle est tombée comme ça… répondit le policier qui était en charge de surveiller le périmètre de sécurité de l'endroit où un accident s'était déroulé la veille.

Sam et Dean étaient contrariés. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu une nouvelle mort. Mort qui les avait fait se précipiter sur les lieux du crime, armés de leur couverture d'agents du FBI. Mais bien sûr, ça n'aidait pas tant, puisque la police ne pensait aucunement à un meurtre et n'avait rien à offrir comme information. La seule chose utile qu'ils avaient fait c'était encercler l'endroit dans le doute qu'ils se soient trompés et que l'accident fut un meurtre bien caché.  
Ce qui en un sens, était le cas.

\- Il faut qu'on entre dans l'appartement, Dean… Il y a peut-être des traces… murmura Sam à son frère  
\- Je sais…répliqua celui-ci, s'avançant vers l'entrée.

Parvenant à entrer à l'intérieur, les deux frères se mirent en quête de preuve. La moindre petite chose leur permettant de comprendre qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser une femme à tomber accidentellement d'une fenêtre.  
Et surtout, le rapport entre tous ces accidents.

Tandis que Dean passait aussi discrètement que possible son détecteur, pour toute présence de fantôme, Sam, qui regardait autour d'eux, marmonna :

\- Et si ce n'était finalement pas lié…  
\- Mouais, trop d'accidents en trop peu de temps dans une même ville, précisa Dean : Au pire des cas si on ne trouve rien, on verra ce qu'on fait…

Et pour le moment, ils ne trouvaient pas grand-chose. Du moins, le détecteur ne manifestait pas de présence fantomatique.  
Sam, relevant la tête, vit quelque chose par la fenêtre, qui le fit tiquer. Donnant un coup de coude à son frère, il lui montra du doigt ce qu'il avait remarqué :

\- C'est le même type qu'hier, Dean…  
\- Ouais, et….Mais il a quoi sur la tête ?

Le gamin de la veille, portait sur lui une sorte de capuche ayant la forme d'une créature, certes mignonne, mais indescriptible. Pourtant, Dean la reconnu.

\- Eh mais c'est le dragon du film là, avec les dragons…

Observant son frère, incrédule, Sam reprit quand même son sérieux, et retourna son regard vers leur nouvelle cible :

\- Je suis sûr que ce gamin sait quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur téléphonait à Fanny, lui expliquant qu'en effet, son dessin s'était encore réalisé. Il savait, rien qu'à entendre la voix de son amie, que celle-ci était totalement troublée. Et il y avait de quoi, à vrai dire.  
Arthur s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.  
Alors, il décida de repartir la voir, le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le duo de la veille qui le réceptionna alors qu'il commençait à avancer.  
Lui qui pensait être discret avec sa capuche.  
Bon, d'accord, sa capuche n'était pas le plus discret, mais au moins, ça changeait du polo jaune fluo, et on n'aurait pas dû voir son visage.  
Mais il n'était pas si malin que ça, et il n'avait pas pensé à se cacher un peu plus.

\- Encore toi…. Commença le plus petit des deux policiers  
\- Euh, oui… fit Arthur avec hésitation, tripotant nerveusement ses doigts, son regard se baissant  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Bah, j'ai encore entendu de l'agitation, hein…C'est tout… Désolé d'être là au mauvais moment

Arthur ne se sentait pas à l'aise, et Sam s'en rendait bien compte. Il savait que pour obtenir des informations, ils allaient devoir s'y prendre doucement avec lui. Se rapprochant lentement de lui, il se pencha vers lui :

\- Tu es sûr…Que c'est juste ça ?

Levant lentement les yeux, le dessinateur observa le chasseur. Celui-là, bien qu'étant le plus grand n'était pas le plus méchant, du moins ne le semblait pas.  
Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Arthur se sentait très rassuré :

\- Euh bah euh ouais.

Pourtant, c'était comme si ces deux types lisaient dans ses pensées, vu leur regard

\- Ecoutez, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi…  
\- Mais tu te sens coupable de quelque chose. Alors que ce ne sont que des accidents.

Ok. Le plus grand savait aussi marquer très juste quand il s'agissait de sortir des répliques qui savaient toucher là où il fallait.  
Arthur recula.  
Zut. Ca le rendait encore plus suspect. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire que Fanny faisait des dessins prémonitoires, ces types allaient les prendre pour des fous et… Et…. Le laisserait tranquille. Oui, ils le laisseraient tranquille.  
Se radoucissant, la tête pourtant baissée, Arthur fini par se confier :

\- C'est juste que….J'ai une amie, qui dessine et…Bah…Elle avait dessiné l'accident…Avant que ça arrive…

Cette fois, les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient trouvé la preuve qu'ils cherchaient. Après, il fallait qu'ils n'affolent pas la dite preuve, et que celui-ci, les mène à celle ultime, à cette amie dessinatrice de visions du futur. De visions de mort. Du moins, ça y ressemblait

\- Ah oui ? demanda-alors Dean : c'est assez spécial…  
\- Je…Je sais. Mais… Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ?

Arthur espérait que ça soit le cas. Qu'ils ne le croient pas, qu'ils le laissent s'en aller.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On peut…Voir cette amie ? l'interrogea Sam

Le garçon aux goûts vestimentaires spéciaux, haussa les sourcils, surpris de leur proposition. Son plan coulait à l'eau, et la panique l'envahissait à nouveau. S'il ramenait des agents du FBI chez Fanny, pour qu'ils lui parlent de ses dessins, connaissant la jeune fille, elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier.  
Et il l'aimait trop pour lui faire subir ça.

\- On veut juste discuter, précisa Dean  
\- En savoir un peu plus sur elle. On ne lui fera pas de mal. Et à toi non plus.

Arthur se mit à déglutir, encore hésitant. Mais s'il s'enfuyait maintenant, vu son endurance, ils pourraient le rattraper sans mal, et de toute évidence, ils ne lui lâcheraient pas la patte.  
Grimaçant, il restait pourtant peu sûr que ça soit une bonne décision.

\- je…Je sais pas…Mon amie est…Elle est fragile et…Enfin je veux dire…Je ne veux pas qu'elle panique…

Désemparé, Arthur n'aimait pas cette situation.

\- Ca va aller, hm…. Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Arthur…Arthur Harmon…  
\- Arthur. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Toi, et ton amie.  
\- Si vous le dites…

Dean restait en retrait. Sam était plus doué pour que les gens leur fassent confiance – sauf peut-être quand il s'agissait d'enfants -. Et si ça pouvait leur permettre de chasser la créature éventuelle qui provoquait des accidents…En espérant que la dite créature ne soit pas l'amie du gamin qui se tenait devant eux. Il risquait de très mal le prendre.

Arthur resta tout de même un peu pensif, mais, les deux agents semblaient sincères. . Ils semblaient vraiment vouloir les aider.

\- Bon…Admettons…. On peut…essayer. Mais soyez…Bah doux avec…Fanny, d'accord ?

Sam lui fit un sourire léger, qui rassura un peu Arthur, et Dean donna son accord là-dessus, même si lui n'était pas sûr d'être le plus fort à ça.

Ce fut comme ça qu'ils se mirent en route pour la maison de Fanny.

A suivre

Note : Ce chapitre est assez court, y se passe rien dedans, j'suis désolé.


	4. Chapter 4

Devant la porte de la maison relativement moyenne, Sam et Dean laissaient Arthur s'avancer pour frapper. Les deux frères avaient bien compris, de ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre, que la demoiselle qui faisait des dessins prémonitoires avait des tendances à ne pas aimer trop l'inconnu niveau social.  
De toute évidence, les Winchester s'était aussi rendu compte qu'Arthur était approximativement similaire sur ce point, vu sa façon de réagir. Dean aimait tout de même sa façon de s'habiller, mais il savait que ça pourrait compliquer les choses si dans cette affaire, leurs principaux « suspects » s'avéraient être des timides invétérés.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'habitude de rassurer les gens. Sam espérait même que le côté geek d'Arthur et son amie soit assez poussé pour que Dean puisse même faire quelques petites références, comme il savait si bien le faire de façon aléatoire.

Arthur, pendant ce temps, était devant la porte. Il avait la clé si jamais, mais il préférait frapper, que rentrer juste comme ça sans prévenir.  
Toquant à la porte, il n'entendit pas un bruit, et poussa la porte. Celle-ci était verrouillée. Fronçant les sourcils, il consulta rapidement son téléphone. Il savait que Fanny ne lui dirait pas forcément si elle partait, mais sait-on jamais.  
Seulement, il n'avait reçu aucun message.

Il se tourna vers les deux agents du FBI qui semblaient toujours aussi imposants :

\- …Elle n'est peut-être pas là.  
\- Nous devons vérifier, Arthur, fit Sam, l'air sérieux.  
\- Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais la clé ? Renchéri Dean

Arthur hocha vaguement la tête, la sortant de sa poche.  
Soufflant, il finit par déverrouiller la porte.

Malgré les volets plus ou moins ouverts, la maison restait très sombre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lumière, sinon une petite qui semblait éclairer une demoiselle sur un canapé. Sam et Dean observèrent d'abord les alentours, découvrant un peu plus le salon, qui servait aussi de cuisine, puis ils s'approchèrent, restant derrière Arthur, qui avançait lentement.

\- Fanny ?

Fanny ne répondit pas. Elle semblait absorbée sur son carnet. Arthur fronça les sourcils s'approchant :

\- Fanny ? Tu m'entends ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Pour eux, que quelqu'un ait fait des dessins prémonitoires signifiaient qu'une créature ou quelque chose du même genre était de pair. Et l'ambiance était clairement prompte à prouver que quelque chose possédait la demoiselle pour qu'elle ne réagisse même pas.  
Dean s'approcha, passant devant Arthur :

\- Mademoiselle April ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. En même temps, il prit conscience qu'elle était en train de dessiner le genre de scène similaire qu'elle avait apparemment faite précédemment, selon les dires de son ami.

Mais alors qu'il venait de la toucher, elle releva la tête, laissant apparaître des yeux noirs.  
Dean fronça les sourcils, lâcha son épaule, et se saisit de son pistolet sans attendre.

Arthur eut un sursaut, n'ayant pas pu voir le regard de son amie. Pour lui, cet agent du FBI était en train de menacer Fanny avec son pistolet, sans raison aucune sinon qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui.  
Du coup, forcément, il le prit plutôt mal :

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Sam faisant confiance à son frère, se rapprocha de lui assez lentement.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, de la vapeur noire sortit de la bouche de Fanny et s'enfuit dans le lointain.

Cette fois, Arthur avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Il écarquilla les yeux, peu sûr d'avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu, allant jusqu'à se frotter les yeux, prêt à penser qu'il était fou. Au moins ça le calma.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Dean, lui, s'interrogeait plus sur la raison qui pousserait un démon à posséder Fanny. Sur pourquoi le dit démon était sorti de son corps sans prévenir, alors que d'habitude, ces créatures de l'enfer avaient tendance à se la ramener et à rester bien confortablement installé dans leur vaisseau…  
Tout cela était assez étrange.

Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler à son frère, puisque les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, n'avaient certainement aucune connaissance du surnaturel.  
Sam s'approcha de Fanny :

\- Fanny April ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme releva la tête, et quand elle vit qu'il y avait deux inconnus dans sa maison, elle poussa un hurlement.  
Dean rangea rapidement son pistolet :

\- Calmez-vous ! On est venu avec Arthur !  
\- Arthur ? répondit la demoiselle avant de tourner sa tête vers son ami qui était toujours sous le choc de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

Observant le garçon, elle baissa les yeux vers son carnet, le serrant un peu dans une grimace :

\- …Arthur….Qui…Qui sont ces hommes ?  
\- …Des agents du FBI…  
\- Le FBI ? Mais…  
\- Je leur ai parlé de tes dessins…

Arthur regrettait à cet instant de l'avoir fait. Sûrement parce que quand elle releva les yeux, le regard de Fanny était fusillant. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'apprendre ce fait. Mais il avait pensé que ça pourrait l'aider, et de toute évidence, il avait été tellement persuadé que le FBI ne la croirait pas…

\- Je pensais pas qu'ils me croiraient en fait…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que les policiers avaient plutôt tendance à rire de ce genre de fait, quand on leur annonçait que tel personne pouvait dessiner le futur.  
Mais Dean et Sam n'étaient pas des agents du FBI et le surnaturel étaient leur quotidien.  
Sam qui savait qu'il fallait d'abord calmer la situation pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, montra doucement sa carte à Fanny :

\- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous voulons simplement te poser des questions, sur tes dessins.

Fanny observa Dean et Sam l'un après l'autre, Dean lui montra à son tour sa carte, mais elle restait instable mentalement.  
S'accrochant à son canapé, elle secoua la tête :

\- Je n'ai rien à dire… Je n'ai rien fait !  
\- On sait. Mais tes dessins sont étranges. On veut juste les voir, lâcha Sam doucement.

Arthur, lui, restait encore silencieux, parce qu'il avait peur que s'il en rajoute une couche, son amie lui en veuille toujours plus.  
Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce détail qui lui restait en tête, cette fumée noire, ce passage si étrange… Il ne put de toute manière pas s'en empêcher :

\- …Je ne sais pas si ça vous servira… Je…C'était quoi cette fumée qui est sorti d'elle ?  
\- De la fumée est sortie de moi ?! S'exclama alors Fanny qui ne s'attendait pas à ça

Se mordant les lèvres, le garçon supposa qu'il aurait en effet dû fermer sa bouche. Mais de fait, c'était trop tard.  
Sauf que maintenant, Fanny était encore plus terrifiée qu'elle ne l'était avant. Ça allait être difficile à gérer.

Sam s'installa doucement sur le canapé :

\- Calme toi…Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, et nous pouvons t'aider. Nous savons ce que c'est que cette fumée. Mais nous avons besoin d'informations.  
\- D'informations pour quoi ?  
\- Pour que tu n'aies plus à faire ces dessins prémonitoires, fit Dean, qui lui restait debout.

Fanny était hésitante. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à des inconnus, même des agents du FBI. Surtout s'ils pouvaient la prendre pour une folle de dessiner des choses qui se réalisent. D'autant que depuis qu'Arthur lui avait appris pour ses dessins, elle avait cette culpabilité qui la poursuivait, comme si c'était de sa faute tout ce qui arrivait.

Arthur quant à lui, avait bien envie de faire sortir les deux frères de chez Fanny, de sortir un pot de glace et qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement, dans le calme, et… Mais il restait toujours l'idée de la fumée :

\- Vous savez vraiment ce que c'est, la fumée ? demanda Arthur, suspicieux : c'est votre boulot au FBI de savoir ça ?  
\- Nous sommes des agents disons…Spéciaux, tenta Sam, pour rassurer le garçon  
\- Si tu connais Men in Black, fit Dean, fier de sa référence : on est presque comme eux, mais nous c'est plus lié au surnaturel que les extra-terrestres.

Au final, les deux garçons sentaient que garder l'autorité d'un agent saurait plus les aider que d'avouer qu'ils étaient des chasseurs. Et de toute évidence, prétendre tout de même connaître le surnaturel saurait plus les aider qu'autre chose, vu ce à quoi venait d'assister Arthur.  
Seulement, Arthur et Fanny restaient décontenancés.

\- …Du surnaturel ? Genre…les fantômes ? Comme les Ghostbusters… ? demanda Arthur, qui avait de toute évidence besoin d'explication plus détaillées pour être convaincu

Fanny était contente que son ami pose ses questions à sa place, parce qu'elle, elle restait impressionnée par ces deux inconnus, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir toujours la présence chez elle.  
Dean eut un sourire en coin, appréciant la référence :

\- Plus ou moins, le costume en moins et avec plus de sujets surnaturels que des simples fantômes.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, c'était difficile à avaler.  
Mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi les agents l'avaient cru :

\- …Et vous pensez que tout cela est lié au surnaturel ?  
\- Tu as vu la fumée non ? Et tu as vu les morts se réaliser aussi ? interrogea Sam d'un air de dire « détrompe-moi si tu peux »  
\- …Oui. C'est vrai… Peut-être… Vous pouvez aider Fanny ?  
\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ? murmura Fanny qui se tenait toujours aussi fort au canapé.  
\- Oui. Sauf si tu veux continuer de dessiner la mort, lança Dean.

Fanny secoua la tête, et serra son carnet. C'était quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise que de dessiner des choses comme ça.  
Arthur hésita, puis attrapa doucement son bras, comme pour la soutenir, s'installant vers elle, à ses côtés, là où Sam avait laissé de la place.

\- Et pour qu'on puisse t'aider, tu vas devoir répondre à nos questions. Tu veux bien ? fit d'ailleurs le dernier des Winchester doucement  
\- …D'accord, je vais essayer.

Les Winchester furent rassurées. Au moins, ils pourront continuer leur enquête, et cette fois, le sujet principal acceptait de répondre.  
Dean fini par s'installer à son tour, comme il y avait encore une petite place dans le canapé.

\- Bien… On peut d'abord voir tes dessins ?

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Il était indéniable que ses dessins reflétaient un aspect macabre, une ambiance sombre. L'architecture autour était vague, dessinée vaguement, comme des coups de traits fait aléatoirement, comme si ce n'était clairement pas l'élément central. Et là, au milieu, le corps. Silhouette sombre, où le crayon avait beaucoup plus appuyé, où on pouvait lire sur le visage l'absence d'une vie envolée la seconde d'avant.  
Plus encore, il était indéniable que Fanny avait du talent. Parmi ces dessins étranges et inquiétants, il y avait également ceux plus normaux, qu'elle faisait pour se détendre. Et pourtant, le style restait là, structure et proportions respectés. Seulement, l'aspect était différent, plus vivant, moins réaliste, moins macabre.

Sam et Dean terminèrent de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le carnet à dessin que la demoiselle leur avait tendue.  
De fait, depuis qu'ils observaient, le silence s'était fait roi dans la maisonnée. Arthur et Fanny étaient stressés, inquiets, et surtout, exténués. Surtout pour la demoiselle qui aurait aimé juste avoir une vie tranquille, et pas ça.

\- D'accord…Bien… commença Sam en tendant le carnet à la jeune fille : les dessins ont commencé il y a un mois, c'est ça ?

Fanny hocha la tête alors que les deux frères avaient leur regard tourné en sa direction.

\- C'est ça… Enfin je crois…  
\- Et quand tu dessines, tu vois ce que tu fais ?  
\- …Je ne me rappelle pas du moment où je les dessine… Je les dessine, et point.

Arthur n'avait jamais songé à lui demander pour ça, elle n'avait jamais semblée inquiète de ce fait, il faut dire. Pourtant, elle avait semblé assez rapidement, surprise la dernière fois qu'elle avait fini un des dessins, mais sinon…  
Dean se tourna vers Arthur :

\- Tu es chez elle depuis longtemps ?  
\- Pas vraiment…Trois ou quatre jours…  
\- Tu l'as vu dessiner ? Ou même, tu l'as vu même avant qu'elle dessine ?  
\- …Pas vraiment…

Ça n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Ils devaient savoir si le démon venait la posséder pour dessiner, ou si elle avait été possédée plus longtemps que ça.  
Mais de toute évidence, ça n'avait de toute manière aucun sens. Pourquoi un démon s'amuserait-il à posséder quelqu'un juste pour du dessin ?

Mais bon, ça n'était rien, les Winchester savaient de source sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, et ils savaient aussi comment piéger les êtres de son espèce. Sauf que le dit démon n'était pas dans le corps de la jeune fille à cet instant… Ils allaient devoir réfléchir à une stratégie.

Seulement, d'abord, il devait aussi obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires à leur chasse.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant que les dessins ne commencent ?  
\- ….Non….

Au vu de sa tête, il était évident qu'elle mentait.  
Dean insista :

\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- … Oui….

Même Arthur avait conscience que son amie mentait. Il l'observa, puis posa sa main sur son bras :

\- Tu t'en rappelles, hein ?

Fanny prenant conscience que de toute évidence tout le monde dans cette pièce savait qu'elle mentait, soupira, et se frotta le bras regardant le sol.  
Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir parler de ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment prise au sérieux.

Seulement, si ces deux hommes s'avéraient être vraiment des agents du FBI même spéciaux, la situation n'était pas la même. On ne mentait pas un agent fédéral.

\- C'est idiot…C'est pour ça que je trouve ça stupide de vous le dire…

Dean soupira, mais Sam observa la demoiselle avec douceur :

\- Tu peux nous le dire. Même si c'est idiot, ça reste un détail qui peut être important.

Fanny eut une longue inspiration, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait vraiment répondre ou pas. Mais au fond, les agents avaient raison. Tous les détails pouvaient être bons à prendre. Elle cracha finalement le morceau, s'enfonçant bien dans son canapé avant ça, se cachant presque dans son pull en laine :

\- …Avant que je commence mes dessins, je voulais…Je voulais qu'ils servent à quelqu'un. Qu'ils soient utiles. Mais c'est idiot… C'était juste une pensée comme ça…Certes très forte, mais sinon ?  
\- Tu as désiré que tes dessins servent à quelqu'un ? répéta Dean qui ne comprenait pas le rapport avec le reste de l'histoire  
\- Oui. Enfin, servent tout court…

De fait, à bien y regarder, toute cette histoire restait confuse. Même Arthur ne voyait pas le rapport. Les deux frères ne savaient pas quoi en penser, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la demoiselle là, toute seule.  
Le démon pouvait revenir, et provoquer une nouvelle mort.

Seulement, ils devaient s'assurer sincèrement que sur les lieux des « crime » il n'y avait vraiment aucun souffre. Sam avait bien regardé à chaque fois, mais peut-être que c'était infime ? Sinon, comment le démon pouvait-il tuer ? Faire bouger les objets criminels ? Pousser ses victimes ?  
Il faudrait revérifier.

\- C'est la seule chose qui te revient en tête ?

Fanny se mordit les lèvres. Elle réfléchissait. Mais en même temps, une pensée lui revint. Elle eut comme un sursaut :

\- Un homme ! Il y a…J'ai rencontré un homme, commença-t-elle a raconter : J'étais sortie faire mes courses, et j'en ai profité pour aller au magasin de fournitures d'art… J'ai sorti mon carnet à dessin, parce que j'avais noté les références dont j'avais besoin pour des feutres, et un homme a vu mon dessin, et il m'a dit que mes dessins étaient beaux. J'allais…Pas très bien. Du coup j'ai répliqué « oui mais je voudrais bien qu'ils soient utiles enfin ». C'est tout…

Ça n'aidait pas vraiment, sinon que l'homme avait sûrement été le démon qui possédait une autre personne.  
Sam se mit à réfléchir. Arthur, pendant ce temps, décida de se détendre un peu, et parla d'aller chercher un paquet de chips. Dean eut ses yeux qui se mirent à briller, et quand le garçon s'en rendit compte, il se détendit déjà, parce qu'il trouvait amusant qu'un agent du FBI qui avait paru hyper sérieux juste avant, soit comme un enfant, à qui on aurait parlé d'un paquet de bonbon.

\- Mais en fait….Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cette fumée ? Vous savez…Pourquoi mon idée…S'est réalisée de façon tordue ?

A cette question, il fut évident que les deux frères ignoraient s'ils pouvaient répondre. Le sujet était sensible. Parler de démons devant des gens pouvait très mal se passer, donc ça risquait d'être le cas-là maintenant. Surtout avec l'angoisse apparente de Fanny et d'Arthur.  
Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus leur mentir, surtout si par la suite ils se servaient d'eux pour parvenir à se débarrasser du démon.

\- Le pourquoi, on n'est pas sûr encore, quant à ce que c'est… Disons que… Il ne faut pas s'affoler, d'accord ?

Sam savait qu'à commencer comme ça, il n'allait pas aider à ne pas partir en panique total, vu que c'était le genre de phrase qui inquiétait immédiatement.  
Dean renchérit alors :

\- On sait comment gérer ça, donc on aura juste besoin de votre aide un peu, et vous serez libéré.

Fanny fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu effrayée. Ca n'avait de toute évidence rien de rassurant. Voyant Arthur revenir avec le paquet de chips et un bol, elle insista :

\- …Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les deux frères savaient qu'ils allaient devoir cracher le morceau. Dean eut au moins la décence d'attendre qu'Arthur ait posé ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table, pour pouvoir leur annoncer :

\- En fait, ce qui était en toi, commença l'ainé des Winchester, se tournant d'abord vers Fanny avant de regarder Arthur : et la fumée que tu as vue, est un démon.

Arthur aurait pu remercier Dean d'avoir attendu avant de leur dire, parce qu'il était vrai que s'il l'avait appris avant, il aurait certainement lâché le bol en verre, qui aurait éclaté de partout. Il sentit le choc le traverser, et écarquilla les yeux. A côté de lui, Fanny n'en menait pas large non plus :

\- Un démon ?! S'exclama-t-elle en criant

Maintenant, il allait falloir les calmer, parce qu'il était évident que la nouvelle était tombée comme un mentos dans du coca.

* * *

Chips dans la bouche, Dean avait laissé son frère rassurer les deux jeunes gens, même s'il avait participé aussi.  
De fait, le sujet du démon était passé, et à présent, Fanny et Arthur semblaient à peine plus rassérénés bien qu'ils restaient interrogateurs quant au fait que les démons pouvaient exister.

\- …Et comment on va s'en débarrasser ? demanda Fanny, qui serrait son carnet contre elle  
\- On va y réfléchir, mais je pense que le mieux serait…De laisser le démon revenir en toi.  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! cria Fanny, se relevant d'un coup : je ne veux pas ! Vous vous rendez compte s'il commet ensuite un nouveau meurtre ?!  
\- On l'arrêtera, avant ça. On va peut-être avoir besoin de toi, Arthur.

Arthur, qui voulait soutenir son amie, fini par hocher lentement la tête, mais il restait effrayé et peu sûr de lui. Après tout, à ses yeux, devoir faire face à un démon ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir, et au fond, il n'avait pas tort.

Au final, les deux frères allèrent dans un coin, pour discuter pleinement :

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir utiliser cette fille, Dean ? demanda Sam à son frère  
\- On a pas le choix… Il faut bien que le démon revienne.  
\- Très bien…En ce cas, je sais à quoi Arthur peut nous servir.  
\- Vraiment ?

Sam expliqua son plan à son frère. Le plan ne semblait pas mauvais, puisque cela sembla plaire à l'ainé des Winchester qui décida de mettre tout cela en place.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à expliquer aux personnes concernées l'idée.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus du dénouement, tout ça tout ça… En vrai j'ai fait de mon mieux xD…

Seuls dans la maisonnée, ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre contre le canapé. Arthur n'osait pas dire un mot, Fanny non plus. Mais la tension était pesante, la pression les écrasait, et l'angoisse était étouffante.  
Ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils laissaient la situation comme elle était actuellement, ils ne pourraient pas survivre, ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Alors, Arthur prit la parole :

\- ..Tu sais, tes dessins sont sympas… Enfin pas ceux où y a un mort, mais le reste, oui…  
\- Merci.  
\- …Moi… Moi, mes dessins sont…Disons que ça va. Y sont pas horribles.

Fanny tourna son regard vers son ami, et eut un léger soupir. Elle savait bien qu'Arthur n'avait jamais eu confiance en ses capacités. Surtout au vu du nombre de fois qu'elle et leurs autres amis avait dû le rassurer en lui affirmant que si, il avait du talent.

\- Tu as évolué, Arthur… Et ils sont bien tes dessins  
\- Moins que les tiens  
\- Ils restent biens quand même.

Un silence.  
Mais il était évident que ce silence ne devait pas durer.

\- …Pourquoi tu voulais que tes dessins soient utiles ? demanda finalement Arthur, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la demoiselle, qui esquiva rapidement, laissant ses yeux à elle se reporter sur la texture du canapé.  
\- …Je me disais… …Enfin… Ma grand-mère est morte. Elle est morte, et c'était celle qui admirait le plus mes dessins, qui disait que je ferais de grandes choses, que mes dessins pouvaient toucher l'âme.  
\- Je suis désolé, Fanny…  
\- C'est…Non ce n'est pas rien, mais… Voilà. J'étais triste, frustrée, je le suis toujours, je me dis que c'est faux, que mes dessins ne peuvent pas toucher l'âme. Même si maintenant ils touchent à la vie.  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes dessins qui touchent à la vie, Fanny…  
\- Mouais.

* * *

Sam et Dean, se trouvaient en vérité devant la maison. Assis dans leur Impala, ils attendaient le moment où ils pourraient agir.

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas croisé de démon aussi tordu avec des schémas, lâcha Dean, alors qu'il venait d'éluder une discussion plus négative, concernant ce qui leur arriverait actuellement  
\- C'est vrai… Mais on croise tellement de démons depuis…  
\- Ouais, répondit Dean sans que Sam n'ait à finir sa phrase.

L'histoire avec Azazel était finie, mais maintenant, les démons restaient autour d'eux, comme des insectes attirés par la lumière. Ou plutôt, depuis que les portes de l'enfer s'étaient ouvertes, ils étaient plus nombreux.  
Les démons, et les anges.  
Mais pour les anges, c'était la grande nouveauté du moment.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion, mais regagnèrent rapidement le silence.  
Eux, le silence, ils étaient habitués. Ils faisaient tant de route, avec tant d'instants où ils ne se disaient rien. C'était les rois du silence, de ceux qui ne se disaient pas tout, ou même du déni, comme pour Dean.  
Alors, ce silence, ça ne les angoissait plus.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient essayer de croire.

* * *

La maison était à nouveau silencieuse, quand Arthur décida de bouger un peu.  
Il avait besoin de manger. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter Fanny, mais celle-ci, qui n'en pouvait plus de rester trop silencieuse auprès de son ami, le laissa faire.  
De toute façon, la cuisine n'était pas loin, et il allait juste chercher un paquet de biscuit.

Arthur se leva, et alla dans la cuisine. Ouvrant un placard, il prit ce dont il avait envie. Quand il revint dans le salon, il lâcha le paquet de biscuit précipitamment.  
Fanny avait recommencé à dessiner.

\- Fanny !

Se rappelant que ce n'était pas Fanny, il éteignit et ralluma la lumière, et s'approcha en vitesse de son amie :

\- Fanny….Ou qui que tu sois… Écoute-moi. Arrête ce dessin !

Le démon releva la tête, et l'observa. Bien qu'il ne montrait pas ses yeux noirs, Arthur supposa que c'était bien lui, parce que Fanny ne le regardait pas vraiment comme ça. Il semblait continuer de dessiner, ce qui effraya un peu le garçon qui recula :

\- Qui que je sois ? demanda la voix de Fanny  
\- …Oui… Je sais…Je sais que tu n'es pas Fanny.

Celui qui possédait Fanny se mit à sourire. Sa main ne s'arrêtait pas de dessiner, et le paysage dans le fond semblait bien avancer. Il se releva lentement. Attrapant le carnet avec lui. S'approchant d'Arthur.

\- Oh, intéressant… Et sais-tu qu'est-ce que je suis, mon garçon ?

Arthur eut un frisson. Il n'était pas l'être le plus courageux de la terre, bien au contraire. Il avait plus souvent tendance à se cacher derrière les gens au lieu d'affronter les faits.  
Et le fait que le démon fasse maintenant attention à lui, et l'appelle « mon garçon » avait quelque chose de plutôt effrayant.  
Mais Arthur savait qu'il ne devait pas faillir, pour Fanny.

\- Oui…Un dé…Démon.  
\- Voilà, un dé-démon. Regarde toi, comment tu as peur, c'en est navrant. Tu as peur des démons ?

A cette question, le jeune garçon ne sut pas quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'un démon sentait la peur ? Est-ce qu'il sentait le mensonge, aussi ?  
Arthur avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu terrifiant et dangereux qui à tout moment pourrait le tuer.

Voyant que le brun gardait le silence, celui qui vivait en Fanny, préféra parler à sa place :

\- Apparemment oui. C'est vrai que nous sommes terrifiants pour vous, sympathiques insectes…  
\- …Sympathiques insectes ?  
\- Eh bien oui ! Moi, je trouve les humains fascinants, amusants…Bien que si petits et vulnérables. Comme ton amie.

Au fond de lui, Arthur aurait aimé pouvoir défendre Fanny, dire qu'elle n'était ni petite, ni vulnérable, et qu'elle était sûrement plus courageuse que lui, mais il préféra continuer de reculer, alors que le démon continuait d'approcher, doucement.

\- Vous pourriez la laisser tranquille ? Essaya-t-il quand même, tout en douceur, l'air presque suppliant.

Cela fit un peu rire le démon, puisque la bouche de Fanny déploya un rire lent, et court. Mais il semblait s'être arrêté de dessiner, sa main s'étant arrêté sur ce qui ressemblait à une fenêtre :

\- Eh bien non… Je lui rends service, tu vois. Elle voulait que ses dessins soient utiles. Et ils le sont maintenant.  
\- Oui, mais ça ne la rend pas heureuse !  
\- Tant pis…Un service ne rend pas forcément toujours heureux. Et moi, j'aime rendre des services aux humains.

Arthur l'observait, incrédule. Un démon qui trouvait fascinant les humains, et qui leur rendaient des services ? C'était tellement étrange. Ou peut-être que c'était la norme. Il se rappelait que les deux agents ne lui avaient pas tellement parlé des démons, sinon de ce qu'il fallait faire contre eux et des bases à savoir…

\- Mais… Pourquoi…  
\- Parce que je suis Hutgin, le démon qui aime rendre des services, c'est tout.

Fanny, ou plutôt, le démon, souriait toujours  
Il recula encore, et comme le démon le suivait, il continua de reculer, jusqu'à se coller au mur.  
Le démon le suivit, mais soudain s'arrêta. Fronçant les sourcils. Baissant les yeux, sur le tapis posé au sol.

Arthur souffla de soulagement, alluma et ré-éteignit à nouveau la lumière.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est malin le petit humain, murmura Hutgin, comprenant qu'en dessous du tapis il y avait de quoi le coincer.  
\- …J'ai été aidé, annonça-t-il tout de même satisfait et rassénéré  
\- Aidé ? Par qui ?

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître Dean et Sam. Les deux avaient sur eux un pistolet, mais ils savaient tous les deux que le plus important serait d'exorciser Fanny.

\- Oh, tiens donc, les Winchester en personne. Honnêtement, je suis flatté ! lâcha Hutgin en les voyant arriver.

Dean s'approcha, sourire en coin :

\- Le soit pas trop, on va se débarrasser de toi  
\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais c'est dommage tout de même, je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
\- Non, à peine, rétorqua Dean  
\- Je l'ai déjà dit à ce gamin : je rends service. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les humains n'apprécient jamais la façon dont je leur rends service.

Le regard des deux frères se tournèrent vers Arthur qui haussa les épaules, et qui secoua la tête :

\- …Il m'a dit que s'il faisait ça c'était pour rendre service à Fanny, comme elle voulait que ses dessins soient utiles….Mais c'est morbide.  
\- C'est un démon, rajouta Sam : leur conception de service est rarement celle auquel on s'attend.  
\- Oui, je m'en doutais, avoua Arthur.

Hutgin se mit à rire, restant dans le cercle caché par le tapis, n'ayant pas d'autres choix :

\- Je reviendrais un jour, vous savez ? Je trouve les humains vraiment… Fascinants.  
\- Et lorsque tu reviendras, on s'assurera de te faire partir à nouveau.  
\- Je vous ai connu plus violent, lâcha le démon, constatant les faits : vous n'allez pas m'enfoncer un couteau dans le corps comme à d'autres ?

Arthur était un peu confus. Les agents lui avaient assurés qu'ils ne blesseraient pas Fanny, mais s'ils avaient mentis ?

\- Non, on va se contenter de te faire sortir de ce corps.  
\- Soit. Allez-y alors.

Sam leva un sourcil, surpris que le démon se laisse autant faire. Y avait-il un piège derrière ? Enfin soit, il commença à réciter la formule d'exorcisme, qu'il avait bien évidemment appris par cœur. Le démon, resta d'abord calme, avant de sembler souffrant.  
Arthur, s'en rendant compte, eut peur pour Fanny :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
\- On t'a dit. Ça ne la touchera pas. Laisse nous faire, lui répondit Dean, laissant son frère continuer  
\- A un autre jour, vous deux ! fit soudain Hutgin avant de se mettre à crier sous la douleur

Il décida finalement de partir, laissant la fumée noire qu'il était sortir de avant de se précipiter vers le sol.  
Arthur cligna des yeux. Il vit soudain Fanny s'effondrer au sol, et il hésita à la rattraper, ayant peur qu'il s'agisse encore du démon.  
Ce fut Sam qui la rattrapa à temps, laissant juste le carnet tomber au sol. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle recula précipitamment, s'enlevant de cette étreinte :

\- …Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle confuse  
\- Fanny ? vérifia d'abord Arthur  
\- Euh…Oui.  
\- Ils t'ont sauvé, Fanny, répondit alors enfin Arthur, les yeux brillants.

* * *

Sam et Dean se tenaient devant l'Impala. Arthur et Fanny les avaient rejoints, alors que la voiture était encore garée devant chez la demoiselle.  
De ce que les deux amis avaient pu comprendre, Fanny ne ferait plus de dessin prémonitoire, et les frères leur avaient même confié ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter toute nouvelle possession par un démon.  
La demoiselle était encore instable psychologiquement, à cause de toutes les morts qu'elle avait provoqué même indirectement, mais elle savait qu'avec la présence d'Arthur et le temps, elle finirait par aller mieux.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient été libérés, et Fanny avait tenu à ce que Sam et Dean restent encore un peu avant qu'ils ne partent. Les deux frères étaient allé consommer au bar en attendant, et maintenant, ils savaient qu'ils étaient proches du départ.

Fanny leur tendit une feuille :

\- Tenez. C'est pour vous.

Sam reconnu la provenance de la feuille, quand Dean se saisit de celle-ci. Il n'y avait rien dessus.

\- Ca vient de ton carnet, non ? demanda le cadet  
\- Oui, en effet… Retournez-le.

Arthur restait à ses côtés, souriant doucement, et il laissa les deux hommes apercevoir le dessin qui se cachait au verso.  
Il les représentait tous les deux, mais l'un semblait avoir été dessiné par Fanny quand l'autre avait un autre style de dessin.

\- J'ai un peu participé, expliqua Arthur alors que les deux frères les observaient en cherchant à comprendre.  
\- Je vois, fit Sam en souriant : C'est…Représentatif.  
\- Vous deux…Vous n'êtes pas vraiment des agents du FBI, hein ? lâcha Arthur

Dean lui fit un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules

\- Peu importe… Vous nous avez énormément aidés. Merci, remercia alors Arthur  
\- Oui, merci beaucoup, répéta Fanny, avec sincérité

Peu après, Sam et Dean étaient repartis. Ils avaient mis le dessin dans leur coffre, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient en faire plus tard. Leur voiture était leur maison, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment l'afficher dedans, ou l'entreposer dans un coin.

Dans tous les cas, ils furent satisfaits de cette chasse. Même si le démon était étrange, tout s'était bien passé, il n'y avait pas eu…  
Bon il y avait eu des morts, mais moins qu'il y aurait pu en avoir.  
Et parfois, ça faisait simplement du bien, ce genre de situation.

Fin

 **Note 2 :** Maintenant je cite mes sources : merci au Dictionnaire infernal, avec le nom « Hutgin » de m'avoir inspiré un brin xD Merci à moi-même d'avoir rêvé d'une amie qui faisait des dessins glauques ce qui a fait que cette amie m'a dit « bah écrit le en fic » xDD. Merci à Marshellle du coup :'D !  
 **Note 3 :** Et maintenant je peux le dire : le titre viens d'un épisode de Doctor Who voilà xD Pacque faut savoir qu'alors que j'allais bientôt commencer à écrire la fic, j'ai vu l'ep Fear Her et j'ai fait « oh ! »


End file.
